User talk:Sammm鯊
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Septimus Heap Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 06:24, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Redirect Hi again. I deleted the blank Wolf Boy and renamed/redirected Wolfboy to it. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:15, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :It looks like the video on the Featured Media section is barely too wide. Try decreasing 285px to 280px, and I think the border will reappear. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:10, July 14, 2015 (UTC) RE:Edits Hi, Sorry about the colour edits but is there a possibility of maybe having two sections to the characters section. One for the new series and one for the old maybe. (I will leave the idea with you). Also is there any way of improving the wiki's menu/toolbar so that it shows some of the wiki's content. Making it easier to find because I have noticed that other wiki users have a tendency to create duplicates of these pages with misspelled names. Perhaps with a menu for characters, locations, magykal creatures and also magykal objects like the ring and the Flyte Charm. Also well done on fixing that annoying Gallery glitch which made the pictures wonky in their sockets. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 08:10, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :I will try the first option as you suggested. Thanks for the advice! :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 22:25, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes I totally agree with both ideas and I also think that one of us should get the rights for a TodHunter Moon wiki so that we can redirect potential wikians here. Also I noticed on Samben's page that an admin of the Inkheart wiki was interested in us becoming an affiliate so I wondered what you thought about the idea since we both seem to be Cornellia Funke fans. ::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 22:53, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Just had a look at our competitor wiki and I think it would make good merger, there is a bit of spam on the talk pages but apart from that nothing to worry about exceot merging four incredibly long page with our wiki. I think we keep our main page in preference though we could import the polls and perhaps the affiliate so the founder doesn't feel as if we overwrote his wiki. :::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 23:10, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::I meant that we should create a TodHunter Moon wiki and merge with it so as to get the URL. ::::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 23:12, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes etc. Your quite right that we should credit the Riordan wiki with creating the Infoboxes as well as some other wiki which I have suspicion have been borrowed from but I can't see any way of putting the credits on the template though that might be due to my little experience with code. I must admit that the main reason I borrowed their Navbox is because I couldn't find the original template for the new Navboxes. I tried other new Navboxes but they did not seem to work also does the fact that the Common.css appears to have been deleted on this wiki affect adversely in any way? ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 00:53, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Also I might add Family Tree template so that we can add the Heap family and Sarn family trees onto the wiki. What do you think? :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 01:35, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::The warning template was edited by me not added I found it whilst checking through the categories unfortunately whenever I edited any of the categories to add them to the to be deleted list it credited me with having created them with first place which is why I have started using the talk pages to report them. ::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 01:54, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Template:Warning/Spam This is the page I was referring to as the one coming from the Harry Potter wiki which was added and edited by Samben. He hadn't been very careful with his duplicating beacuse it still said Harry Potter wiki in the warning aling with Septimus Heap wiki. Note: '''I was a bit worried about adding the URL earlier because I did not want a spam warning appearing in the middle of your talk page. :::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 02:03, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I think that perhaps the number one thing on the deletion list though might be the board book pages ince apart from the the fact they were "written" by Angie Sage there is nothing which links them with Septimus Heap. If they were going to post off-topic books. I would personally have preferred it if they had added Araminta Spookie books because a wiki starts looking ridiculous when the search box starts spewing fifty books about learning the alphabet. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 02:23, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Countdown I remembered that this wiki used to have countdowns a few years ago and I tried finding the code in the wiki history but I didn't have any luck. So if it didn't work by Java did a user have to change it manually? :It was on the Main Page in the exact same place the SandRider announcement used to be. There were countdowns for Syren,Darke and Fyre I think. :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 01:35, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I finally managed to find the countdown code which I mentioned in the Main Page's edit history and I have restored it for the SandRider Countdown. ::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 15:00, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Tasks Hmm... I can't think of any other URLs which need adding at the moment, I was also thinking that once we have enough material about the PathFinder Series we may want to make the Main Page a bit more balanced towards both series'. I will work on the things you mentioned. I am also trying to compile a single Page on the Geography of the Septimus Heap World. Which will have sub-groups for each of the lands. Note: Do you remember what the Land where the House of Foryx and Pathfinder village is called in the books which I have a suspicion is the Eurasian continent judging by the maps. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:21, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Also when we merge the world of septimus wiki with our wiki will it allow us to merge their two pages with their twins on this wiki as well as their page history so that the wikians don't lose the credit for their work. :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:24, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::How doy you move an article like you did with the Acknowledgements Page because I think I may change the World of Septimus Heap page to Earth (planet) since the name of the third book StarChaser sounds as if we may see the seires leaving Earth even temporarily and we know that the PathFinders used to Astronauts. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:35, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Name of the world Ironically I was just adding in a spoiler alert template without Javascript unfortunately to warn people not to read it unless they had read both Path Finder and Fyre as well as having that section collapsed. Sorry I should perhaps have added the security measures in before the article. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 19:16, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :I was correct in PathFinder they say that their planet is called Earth. So it turns out that it kept the same spelling. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 21:54, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::The reference is in Part 1 On the Beach where he refers to the Earth as a planet and by name.] ::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 22:44, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::There is also a mention of the Apollo Moon Missions in Syren when they are looking at the submarine owned by Miarr. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 22:45, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I have edited the World of Septimus Heap site to include an external site which shows the map which Mark Zug appears to have used when drawing Marwick's map since it looks identical. It most likely wasn't this site he used but it is the only one I could find which showed the entire globe. It should help readers visualize how much the geography has changed in the last 10,000 years. Though I may have to put a disclaimer that there has been some changes which aren't so easy to predict like the formation of the Badlands and that the two North poles appear to be moving apart. North star North and magnetic north which bizarre as it may seem is actually accurate though I believe Mark Zug added the second north pole in order to make his old maps and new maps compatible. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 12:56, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:52, September 5, 2015 (UTC) I have given you both the admin and bureaucrat rights. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 19:19, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm sorry about that -- I intended to give you the rights based on your conversations here, and Chrestomanci's statement on his adoption request that he nominated you as well, but apparently I didn't finish saving them. I'm glad he gave them to you instead, and I apologize for the confusion! -- Wendy (talk) 02:00, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Q&As Wiki Theme Hi, I've been trying to improve the wiki's colour scheme a bit. This is my first attempt until I can get something which better suits the wiki style. Message back with your thoughts and ideas on the subject. I have managed to find a font called StempelSchneidler-Roman which appears to be a free relative of the one used on septimus book covers. Do you think it would make a good custom font for the wiki? ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 14:19, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with what you said about the theme. Also I am working on the background unfortunately it has a very annoying 300KB restriction which means you have to use JPGs unless you can use CSS to tell it to use an alternative image. :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 19:34, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I have been experimenting with using the UK covers as backgrounds so far I have experimented with flyte and syren covers as backgrounds let me know what you think. I think I might prefer the old purple one though. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 09:03, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes I am not a fan of the Uk covers either. It was more of an experiment to see whether I could use a bookcover as a background. I personally likes the visual effects of the cover but not the actual person who is supposed to be Septimus. I am right now trying to make a better wallpaper using some of Mark Zug's art. I will revert to an older background :::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:55, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Do you like the new parchment background to the content area? ::::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 17:17, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Hey Sammm* :::::I've been experimenting with the content area background to give the wiki more of an old book feel in an attempt to duplicate the style of Mark Zug. :::::I have also uploaded a recolored Lucy Gringe and Septimus Heap Icons which blend in with the new content area background (plus I never like the parchment texture used in the Icons - It looked faked). I can also quite easily recolor the rest of the locations and character Icons to match the new content area background. :::::Let me know what you think of my new changes which I can easily reverse if you dislike them. :::::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:29, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::I will fix the scrolling issues on the wiki page and as for the icons they actually originally come from the Septimus Heap's German website http://www.septimus-heap.de/extras/downloads/figurenkarten.html. They weren't designed by a Wikian and I have recently been experimenting to create more new Icons which work with the wikis theme. I think that you might be right that we need some contrast to make the Icons pop out. So I will see if upgrading to png improves the quality of the Icons. The location Icon look a bit rubbish though with their gradient effect above the original texture. :::::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 19:30, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::I have fixed the content area background scrolling. Phew.. It took a lot of coding but it is now working. :::::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 20:17, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Fixed the error that you were talking about... :::::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 21:11, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Importing Pages from World of Septimus Wiki I attempted to import the Septimus Heap and Jenna Heap pages from the World of Septimus Wiki but it said the revisions have already been imported. Am I right in thinking it won't import because we already have pages in the same location? ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 15:15, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :I wanted to import the infoboxes because I though that otherwise the information they contained would be lost.ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 22:20, September 6, 2015 (UTC) In response to question in bold 1. I think with the rainbows books, you should do whatever makes them easier to read. 3. 1. I will look for categories. 2. I think we need to change it to Magykal subjects if it contains only Magyk but Magyk related subjects if it contains Alchemie and/or Physik and/or Almanac 4. I will have a flick through my books as soon as possible. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 15:15, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Same with me as well. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 10:15, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Well done with Twitter box I was thinking along the same lines myself and I was also thiniking that Hotep-Ra Article or any of the articles are particularly good enough for a featured page. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 20:11, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :I meant that none of the articles are worthy to be featured because I was also thinking that it advertises us as an underdeveloped wiki. :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 16:35, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Anas and dragons I agree with your idea about a single forum and having thought about it the abilities panel gives it away in order give that much information about stuff which we have never heard of - there would have to be an entire new book of Septimus heap to contain all the information so I think we temporarily remove the informtation since it strikes me as suspicious. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 17:42, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :I was attempting to split the article between the fanon and the Dragon page. I was going to restore the page with its history but I am a bit busy so you restore the page and I can help remove the fanon parts later. :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:54, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Inkworld Wiki I have also discovered this wiki http://inkworld.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page which might be of interest to you as an admin of the Inkheart wiki. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 15:05, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I have updated the book covers on the Wiki from Jpg to Png as well as added a bannner to the front page to improve its aesthetics. We will have to delete the Jpg versions after we have swapped the pages over to the PNG version Things of Interest Have you seen this website http://www.jewelrybyemmy.com/magic_dragon_ring.html . I knew Mark Zug's drawing were accurate but when you look at the accuracy of these rings. You suddenly realise just how realistic his artwork is. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 15:14, September 26, 2015 (UTC) No, I think the ring was based on Mark Zug's drawings Chrestomanci (Talk) 11:47, September 27, 2015 (UTC) I like the '''to-do-list since the changes needed seem larger than just a single project plus people will prefer contributing to a to-do-list rather than messing with somone else's project. As for the banner why not and it may be also a good chance to ask a staff member about allowing us to install a custom font. Chrestomanci (Talk) 11:54, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Custom Javascript I tried editing adding a Javascript to the Wiki and was told that custom javascript has been disabled on this wiki. Any idea why and how to re-enable it. Chrestomanci (Talk) 20:14, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :Oh I didn't notice that Septimus Heap was categorized as Children's Book Oops. I was going to merge them anyway under Fantasy. Chrestomanci (Talk) 10:08, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Sammm those instructions are actually code which stops the sidebar boxes from glitching which makes them very necessary which is why I have restored only the essential bits. ::Chrestomanci (Talk) 19:57, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I have added back in the columns which are needed to stop the graphics from glitching on my end. Chrestomanci (Talk) 20:22, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::I know its just trying to find out what has moved is not easy in such a complex page even with page history. Chrestomanci (Talk) 21:01, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Here is the problem I was talking about: :::::Chrestomanci (Talk) 21:22, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks and the blank above the blogs is unintentional so I would be happy if you removed it. Chrestomanci (Talk) 21:38, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing myself. I was already looking at other wikis for inspiration but that blogpost is seriously useful. I was thinking of perhaps changing the white boxes for something more fantasy but I am still working on it. :Chrestomanci (Talk) 09:00, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I am OK with you archiving my page. Chrestomanci (Talk) 21:22, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Why does the Archive box say stolen from Seth Cooper on the Harry Potter wiki? I thought that our credits page was designed so we wouldn't have these notes all over the place. :::Chrestomanci (Talk) 15:23, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup of wiki Thanks! You're right, it has been a long time since I've been here, but I do love what's been done here. It looks great, and you're absolutely right; the excess amount of Alphabet Express' and Rainbow Rocket pages needed to go. I have nothing against those types of books, but like you said, this is a Septimus Heap wiki, so one page on each and no more is appropriate. I still have serious doubts about the accuracy of some of that myself, so I'm glad to see the "dubious claims" tag. Now we can get on with the important work of focusing on important information, as there's really a lot that could be added here. The fact that there's no page for stuff like say, Sally Mullin (though there is one for her Tea and Ale House) attests to that. Now, truth be told, I'm not really very active on the Harry Potter Wiki anymore. A lot more of my time is spent on Wookieepedia these days. However, I do still follow the Harry Potter Wiki from time-to-time, and yeah, I was in Hufflepuff too on Pottermore. I have mixed feelings about the new design. Truth be told, I never really spent all that much time on the site beyond exploring each of the books, so I don't really mind the loss of a lot of what was there before. Also, I like the more open feel of the site with just being able to get to stuff without the accounts and everything. I also rather understand their reasons why they did it. Well, anyway, I'll try to drop by here more often now and see about getting some good info posted. I'm also very much looking forward to the soon-to-be-released SandRider, as well as the fully illustrated edition of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone. P.S.: I replied here because I find the notifications of new talk page messages useful, but if you'd rather have all the replies on one page, that's fine. ProfessorTofty (Talk) 14:38, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. If I may make a couple of recommendations based on the best practices of some of the other wikis I'm on. First, have all in-universe pages in past-tense. For example "Jenna Heap was the daughter of..." instead of "Jenna Heap is the daughter of..." Secondly, only mention the books (or other media, if we should be so lucky if, say, they ever get around to making movies) in out-of-universe sections, so for example, "Following etc., etc., Jenna is made into a witch by Marissa..." instead of "In Darke, Jenna is made into a witch by Marissa..." Of course, internal consistency is important too, so if you're not planning to rewrite the whole article at the time, it's probably better to just use whatever it's already using if you're only adding something. As far as Pottermore goes, well, there actually was a Patronus test, it was just that you had to play Wonderbook: Book of Spells for the PlayStation 3 to get it, and you could link that to your Pottermore account. But, yeah, I think a lot of people were hoping for something more generally available. Perhaps it'll still show up eventually. Of course, anything like that is always going to only satisfy some, since it's just a computer program making the choice based on responses and maybe some randomness, not really magic. ProfessorTofty (Talk) 00:02, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Objects Page Hey Sammm I am thinking on adding an object page which will have the objects from the Mark Zug covers as well as chapter headings which will show all the different Magykal and Alchemical Objects in the series. Ordered by which book they first appeared in. I think that having all these interesting items on one page may cause "a sweet shop" experience. It will also help users who have forgotten the objects names or didn't realise what they were. What do you think on the subject? Chrestomanci (Talk) 18:11, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Appearance What's with the white bars on each side and the sort of gray marble running down the middle of the page? It looks really weird. ProfessorTofty (Talk) 21:33, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm not seeing it now that I'm back on my home system. Ah well, nevermind it. I won't worry about it unless I see it again. ProfessorTofty (Talk) 04:16, October 7, 2015 (UTC) SandRider I have created a very basic page for SandRider. Could you please add SandRider under the tie-ins on the wiki's homepage? ProfessorTofty (Talk) 18:54, October 10, 2015 (UTC) *Well, the reason I removed the marked for deletion was that it was still being used. From what I could tell with the current infobox setup, there wasn't any way to get around it. Now that I see how it can be done with the larger image, though, it's not a problem anymore. ProfessorTofty (Talk) 20:34, October 10, 2015 (UTC) The SandRider Countdown is over and I am experimenting with whether we should have a release banner image or not let me know what you think. I know that my current test clashes withe colour scheme but I will work on it. Also do you think that when we take down the banner we should replace it with a panel or omage let me know what you think. Chrestomanci (Talk) 19:22, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Hi, Sammm, this is Brandon from Wikia Books. I've edited the PathFinder and SandRider pages a bit. I'm not sure quite how you guys want to format this wiki, so I just did it like I do on my own wiki. Anyway, I'm looking forward to working with this community :) Bloody18 19:24, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, thanks! I pretty much stole that format from other wikis, and it seems to work there lol. I'm starting SandRider later today, so I'll probably be up-dating the page throughout the week. I plan on re-reading all of the books next year since the final TodHunter Moon book comes out then, so hopefully I'll be able to fix all of the pages eventually :) Bloody18 19:46, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I gotcha. After I finish a very basic character page for some of the characters in the TodHunter Moon series I'm going to set up the Detailed Plot Summary section of SandRider (and obivously add to it as I read the book). Is there any policy on spoilers here, or like a template I should add to the page? If not, should I/we make one? Bloody18 20:11, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Hrmmmm... Does the head admin edit much? If I you guys want, I can help make a policy page. I've been an admin (and founder) of various wikis, so I know some basic stuff to include. If not, I understand, but I figured I could at least offer :) Bloody18 20:25, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll start working on it soon! Also, and this may be something to ask the head admin, but do you think we could change the color of links to a (maybe darkish) green? I think since magic in the series is related to the color dream, it would make sense on that level, but it would also help to see links on templates with purple backgrounds (see either Oskar Sarn or Ferdie Sarn's family section on their info boxes). Only someone with admin rights could do it, otherwise I'd do it myself. Maybe this color (#32CD32) or this one (#006400)? Bloody18 20:47, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I understand :) I'm not really that good with coding (I can make templates, but I have to use a base and modify that, I can't make them from scratch), so I'm of no use there x3 Also, I went through and fixed the stub pages. I'm never really sure what to put on pages where I don't have anything to add, so I've always just done a variation of "coming soon". Sorry about that! Bloody18 21:02, October 15, 2015 (UTC) : I know some people who are good at coding, but they've been inactive from wikia for a while, so I don't think they'll be of much help heh. Is the head really good with coding? Bloody18 21:44, October 15, 2015 (UTC)